


just take my hand (hold it tight)

by erucchii



Series: To Love and To Hold [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: Juggling a demanding job and planning a wedding was exhausting, but Taiga wouldn't want it any other way. When some people from his past returned into his life, he didn't think it would threaten his happiness and the life of his loved ones.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito
Series: To Love and To Hold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993564
Kudos: 12





	just take my hand (hold it tight)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I hate writing summaries. 
> 
> Hello~ I'm back with the third part of the series (although this one was actually the first story that I think of before I decided to make this a series and write the other two parts). Anyways, it's not really necessary to read the first two parts, but you'll probably understand what's going on better if you do read them.
> 
> My writing schedule is all over the place, so just an early warning, updates might not be regular. Also, I didn't have any beta for this (yet), so if there's anything weird, bear with me.

Hokuto woke up to kisses being pressed to his neck and the side of his face, the edge of his lips. He made a happy sound before groggily opening his eyes, one hand automatically wrapped around his kisser’s waist. 

Taiga giggled before pressing another kiss on Hokuto’s lips. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Hokuto replied. “I love waking up like this.”

“Seeing how this seems to be the fastest way to wake you up, I’ll be doing it more often,” Taiga grinned. Then, he playfully pinched Hokuto on the hip. “But now you have to stop being an octopus, because both of us are going to be late.”

Hokuto whined, burying his face in the crook of Taiga’s neck and hugging his fiancé tighter. He couldn’t help but smile widely, it made him immensely happy to call Taiga his fiancé. “Fiancé,” Hokuto murmured, trying the word out on his lips, despite how many times he had already said the word the previous night, and the days before that. 

“Yes?” came Taiga’s voice, amused.

“I just love saying that word,” Hokuto told Taiga, pulling back to give Taiga a dreamy smile. 

“You’re such a sap,” Taiga teased, “but none of my colleagues believed me because you look so hot. Well, except for Okamoto-kun.” He laughed when Hokuto pouted. Then, he gently swatted Hokuto’s arm. “Now move,” he said, squirming in Hokuto’s embrace. “I need to pee, and we—you especially—are going to be late.”

Hokuto groaned. “But this is comfortable.”

A huff of laughter escaped Taiga’s throat as he patted Hokuto’s hair. “Not to my bladder. And also,” he added, “don’t you want to have bathroom sex before we leave for work?”

Hokuto climbed out of bed so fast that Taiga yelped in surprise. Before the latter could say anything else, Hokuto gathered Taiga in his arms and carried the blond bridal style towards their bathroom, despite the latter’s offended voice demanding to be released onto the ground. 

Hokuto barely managed to arrive at the office on time. He had to use the stairs all the way to the sixth floor because the elevator that was going up closed just as he entered the building, and the other elevator was out of service. He panted as he slumped into his seat. He really needed to start hitting the gym again. Despite being on the police force, he felt like he was getting out of shape. 

It was probably all the food Hiromi-san sent them. 

Jesse turned in his chair to look at Hokuto, wiggling his eyebrows. “Late again, Hokuto. Did you and Taiga do the naughty this morning? Is that why you’re late?”

“I did not!” Hokuto lied, looking around the room in case anyone else heard Jesse. But Yuto-senpai and Yamada-senpai seemed to be in their own world, bickering about something again, and Sakurai-san is reading his papers while listening to music with his air pods in his ears. Inohara-san wasn’t there yet. 

“Uhuh,” Jesse said, looking at Hokuto’s neck with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. “And that’s not a hickey on your neck?”

“Just because I have a hickey, doesn’t mean I had sex this morning!” The office went silent, and Hokuto realized he may have said that last bit a little bit too loud and now all eyes were on him. Including Sakurai-san, who had the unfortunate timing of taking off his air pods just when Hokuto spoke.

Hokuto swore inwardly, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Beside him, Jesse tried to smother his laughter but failed. Yuto-senpai was giving him a set of thumbs up while Yamada-senpai hit the taller man on the shoulder with his folder. Sakurai-san looked amused but also looked like he was contemplating his life choices. 

“Wow, lucky Hokuto-kun,” Yuto exclaimed, a shit-eating grin present on his face. He walked closer towards the two younger members of their team. He cocked his head to the side, looking at Hokuto’s neck, and his grin became wider. “Uwaa, Taiga’s a beast in bed it seems, judging by the size of that hickey.”

Hokuto immediately slapped a hand to his neck, covering the hickey up, as his face turned an interesting shade of red. Jesse was laughing his heart out. 

“They were probably still feeling so happy and was having celebration sex,” Jesse continued to tease his friend.

Hokuto could hear a groan coming from Sakurai-san as he face palmed. 

“Oya oya,” Yuto said, inching closer towards Hokuto and Jesse, Yamada sighing in resignation behind him. “Did something happen?”

Hokuto could murder Jesse, he really could. 

Before he had the chance to say anything, Jesse grabbed his left hand and held it up in the air, showing everyone the diamond engagement ring that Taiga gave him, the night after he proposed. Apparently, it had once belonged to Kyomoto-san. 

“Taiga and I got engaged during the weekend,” Hokuto told his colleagues as he pulled his hand out of Jesse’s grasp. There was a round of congratulations from his colleagues, and he blushed as he thanked everyone. Then, he heard someone—it was definitely Yuto-senpai—saying something about him and Taiga going to be having celebration sex for a long time because that was what he and Okamoto-san did. Hokuto blushed harder at that, and he also wanted to bleach his brain because he really didn’t want to know about his senior’s _private_ life. Yamada-senpai elbowed Yuto-senpai in the stomach this time, and Hokuto didn’t feel even an ounce of sympathy for the taller man at the moment. 

Not even a minute later, he straightened up in his seat—and noticed the others doing the same things—when someone clears their throat. It was Chief Inohara. 

“Good morning,” Inohara-san greeted and everyone greeted him back. As he walked into the office, he said, “It’s good to know that Matsumura has a healthy sex life but we have a case. Everyone, in the briefing room.”

Hokuto’s face went from flaming red because of embarrassment to seriousness in a split second. He followed the rest of his team to the briefing room. 

* * *

Taiga sighed as he stood in line at his favorite coffee shop. There was a long queue today, and he really wanted his ice blended coffee. He deserved a reward after what happened today. To be able to work in Matsumoto-senpai’s team—the fact that Matsumoto-senpai noticed his work and asked for him to be in the team personally—to work on the campaign for the launch of the company’s new fashion brand was his best achievement yet. But the job was demanding, and Matsumoto-senpai expects perfection—not that Taiga himself wasn’t a perfectionist himself—and he was fucking exhausted. 

It was only the first day. And because it was the first day that Matsumoto-senpai forced them to return home at the proper time, although the team sans Matsumoto-senpai left probably an hour after regular office hours ended. However, starting from tomorrow, every one of them would probably be working longer overtime. 

Taiga shook his head. He was off the clock, he was rewarding himself with his favorite caffeinated drink, he was going to return home and cook a simple feast for his future husband and see if he still remember all the cooking training his mother gave him when he decided to do an exchange program abroad for a year during his third year in university. He should stop thinking about work. 

By the time Taiga received his coffee, it was nearly half seven in the evening. When Hokuto found out he was still near his office, Hokuto offered to pick him up. More precisely, Hokuto _insisted_ on picking him up. So now, he would have to wait for Hokuto instead of walking home immediately. He scanned the coffee shop and realized there were no empty seats left. His only option was to wait for Hokuto outside, unless—Taiga grinned. It was still early enough that Kento’s bar should still be less crowded. Maybe he could bother Kento for a moment. He texted Hokuto to pick him up at the bar instead.

Someone bumped into Taiga on his way out, which caused Taiga’s drink to spill onto the floor. He looked at the mess forlornly. He waited for a long time for that drink, and he only had a few sips before it fell. Fortunately, he didn’t get any of it on his clothes or that would be even more depressing.

“I’m sorry,” the stranger that bumped into him apologized. “I was in a hurry.”

Taiga sighed. “It’s okay, the place is crowded anyways.”

“Let me buy you another drink,” the stranger told him. “Or I can treat you to dinner as an apology.”

Without meaning to, Taiga raised his eyebrows. He wondered if this was just an elaborate plan for the stranger to hit on him. Then, he shook his head. No, real life people wouldn’t be that devious, would they? Sure, a lot of people have tried to flirt with him but they had never actually done something like this. Maybe he watched too much soap opera with his mother that weekend.

“No, really, you don’t have too,” Taiga exclaimed. “I don’t think I can wait for my turn again since the queue is still quite long.”

“Then, let me at least buy you dinner.”

“Really, it’s okay,” Taiga repeated, starting to get flustered. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger. He didn’t know why it was easy for him to be firm at work but not in a social setting. “I’m sorry, but I really can’t accept your dinner offer. Really, my drink isn't worth that much, and I already have plans.” 

When one of the work staff came to clean up the mess, Taiga bowed and apologized for dropping his drink. Then, he returned his attention to the other man and nodded, “Good day.” 

Taiga all but ran out of the coffee shop.

He hoped the man didn’t follow him out. A few minutes later, he tensed a bit when he heard a loud ‘Hey!’ from behind him but he didn’t want to turn around to see if that was directed at him. He quickened his pace and before he knew it, he arrived at The Zone. 

There were three patrons sitting in the middle of the bar, so Taiga slipped onto the empty seat at the end, nearest to the door. Fuma was the only one behind the bar tonight, so Taiga waited patiently for Fuma to finish serving the other patrons.

“What’s with the face?” Fuma asked, as he dropped a glass bottle of juice in front of Taiga. Taiga frowned at the bottle before looking up questioningly at him. He answered Taiga's unasked question. “Hokuto warned me that you’re coming over, and told me not to give you any alcohol.”

“Not even married yet and he’s already controlling my alcohol intake?” Taiga muttered. 

Fuma snickered. “He’s probably worried that you’ll harass Marius again, or annoy Kenty.”

Taiga winced. “Ah, I need to make it up to Marius about last Friday.” He picked up the bottle, raised it towards Fuma as a thank you gesture before drinking almost half of it in one go. 

Fuma raised an eyebrow at that display. “Is there something you need to let out of your chest?”

Taiga sighed as he slumped in his seat. “I don’t know if the man from earlier was hitting on me or if he was genuinely feeling guilty?”

“Kyomo, I need more context.”

So, Taiga told Fuma everything that happened, starting from when Matsumoto Jun invited him to work in his team—which annoys Fuma slightly because that part wasn’t even relevant to the story—and ending with the moment he entered the bar. Fuma laughed by the end of it and offered him a beer. Taiga accepted—he deserved it after everything—and one beer wouldn’t make him drunk, even if he was a lightweight. 

“Your face is too pretty for your own good,” Fuma stated, amused. 

Taiga gave him the stink eye. “Don’t say that.”

Fuma winced when he heard Taiga’s tone of voice. He remembered Kento warning him not to comment on how pretty Taiga’s face was when Kento first introduced him to the blond two years ago. He didn’t know why but he didn’t ask either. He figured his friend would tell him when the time comes. “Sorry, I forgot.” Then, he added, “Why do you care about the stranger’s intentions anyways?”

“Well, if he really was offering dinner because he feels guilty, then it means _I_ was the one who was being rude.”

Fuma wanted to laugh again but held it in. “Don’t overthink it, Kyomo. It’s not like you’re going to see him again.”

Taiga sat up straight again. “I guess you’re right,” he said before drinking his beer in one go. Fuma gave him an approving nod. Not long after, his phone chimed. It was a message from Hokuto, informing him that he was waiting outside.

“Hokuto’s here,” Taiga said before quickly finishing his juice. “How much do I owe you?” he asked, gesturing at the empty juice bottle and the empty beer glass. 

Fuma waved him off. “It’s on the house.”

“Fine, then I’ll just give you an IOU,” Taiga grinned as he stood up. “Thanks, Fuma.”

“Anytime,” Fuma replied. “As you know, a bartender often doubles as a therapist.”

“Oi, don’t add a false job description to our job,” Kento, who had just returned and heard Fuma’s words, cried out. 

Taiga laughed. “I’ll see you guys some other time then,” he said, and after saying goodbye to Kento, he left. 

* * *

Hokuto knew he was being foolish but he couldn’t help it. He tried to hold it in, and he only managed until they finished dinner and each of them had taken a bath. When Taiga climbed into bed to mess around on his phone before going to sleep, he literally clung onto his fiancé. His head was on Taiga’s lap and his arms and legs were wrapped around Taiga’s legs. 

Taiga didn’t say anything about Hokuto’s sudden bout of clinginess. Instead, he carded his fingers through Hokuto’s hair with one hand while he continued looking at Instagram on his phone with the other hand. He hummed some songs under his breath; songs that he knew would calm Hokuto down. 

Roughly thirty minutes passed before Hokuto loosened his hold on Taiga’s legs. His heart was filled fully with love for Taiga at that moment because not once did the blond move or pushed him away. 

“Feeling better now?” 

Hokuto turned around so that he could lay more comfortably on Taiga’s lap and look at the blond’s face when they talked. “Yeah, thank you.” He let out a blissful sigh when Taiga’s fingers returned to caress his hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taiga asked, after he bent down to give Hokuto a peck on the lips. 

Hokuto was often left amazed by how flexible Taiga was. His fiancé wasn’t an athletic person and hated to workout. He guessed it was all the yoga sessions Taiga’s mum forced him to accompany her to. 

“It’s ridiculous,” Hokuto replied. “I…I just need to reassure myself that you’re here and safe.”

“Hmm…” Taiga patted Hokuto’s shoulder before saying, “Come here.” 

Hokuto looked at him, confused, but complied nonetheless. He changed position, moving up so that his head rested on Taiga’s chest, and Taiga’s arms went around him protectively.

“I’m not going anywhere, Hokkun,” Taiga whispered.

“I know.” Hokuto paused for a moment, wondering if he should talk about it, before he finally let out a deep breath and said, “There was a homicide case today. I can’t give you all the details but…” he buried his face against Taiga’s chest and his arms snaked around the blond’s waist tightly, “the victim looked like you. Kind of. His physical traits.” His breath hitched. “The victim was male, has an androgynous face and he was blond, like you. He had a slender figure, like you.”

Taiga pressed a kiss at the top of Hokuto’s head. It was rare for him to seek comfort from Taiga like this. He was usually the big spoon when they cuddled, preferring to be the one who gave comfort than the one who receives it. He didn’t know why the case distressed him this much—it wasn’t like that was his first homicide case—but he was glad for Taiga’s comforting presence. 

“I’m here, and I’m safe, Hokkun,” Taiga told him softly. 

Hokuto took a deep breath before exhaling. “I know.” He tilted his head to look at Taiga. “Just…can we stay here, like this, for a moment?”

“Sure, Hokkun,” Taiga replied. “Whatever you need.”

Hokuto rested his head on Taiga’s chest once more, and felt content listening to Taiga’s heartbeat. He didn’t know how long they stayed in that position, but when he woke up the next day, he was sleeping on his side with his back pressed against Taiga’s stomach, and the latter’s arm was around his waist. 


End file.
